Hunter And Evela: Quarian Mercenaries
by GIRLIKESTACOS
Summary: Two of the most infamous quarian mercenaries in the Terminus Systems are put together to pull off a big job. The problem: They hate eath other.
1. The Plan

**A/N: I have decided to take a break from The Odd Ones Out to work on a little OC story. It involves Hunter, a quarian OC created by MetalFluffyNinja on deviantART who appeared in my main story already, and Evela, a quarian OC that I recently drew on deviantART. My account is called TacoWrath. Go check it out!**

**This is a practice with writing conflicting personalities, but it's mainly a break, especially after my local copies of The Odd Ones Out somehow disappeared. (PURE RAGE INFLICTED ON NEAREST OBJECT.)**

**Anyway, I hope you like this. I worked hard on it.**

...

Hunter smirked behind his mask, seeing the destruction he had left behind. He had succeeded in sabotaging a Red Sand deal that was suppose to go down here, and the results were quite...explosive. The small warehouse was ablaze, flames lighting up the night sky. Hunter had to admit to himself it was quite spectacular to watch.

"Another job well done." He said to himself, walking back to his shuttle. He jumped into the cockpit, flying away from the planet.

He hit the Relay that led back to the Omega System, arriving back to the place where money can be found in the most unexpected places. He docked with the enormous space station, leaving to find something to eat. He was interrupted in his search when his Omni-tool received a message.

"Hunter. You have a job for me?" He said in a interested tone.

"Hello, Hunter." A voice replied on the other end. "My name is Dorak Messania. I am the CEO of Horizon Engineering. Yes, I do have a job for you...if you are interested of course."

"What's the pay?" Hunter asked, knowing someone such as Dorak probably has good access to credits.

"50,000 credits." Dorak replied matter-of-factly.

"Deal. What's the job?" He agreed.

"We can discuss the job here in my home, on the Citadel." Dorak replied. "2600 Block, Bachjret Ward. I'll be waiting, Hunter."

With that, Dorak cut the line, leaving Hunter confused. Why did he have to be given the job in person? What needed to be done to warrant such a large payday?

He was sure his questions would be answered eventually, but that didn't make the idea of traveling to the Citadel and less annoying.

…

Hunter walked up to what looked like a penthouse. There were guards posted outside the door, who looked at him with distrust in their eyes.

"Get outta here, vagrant." One of the guards said, waving his gun at me.

"I'm here to see Dorak." Hunter replied, using all his self-control to keep his anger in.

The guard growled. "Name?" He asked grudgingly.

"Hunter." He replied calmly.

"Mr. Messania, there's a Hunter here to see you?" The guard said, pressing the communicator in his ear. "Alright, I'll send him in. Watch it, quarian. If you even try to do anything to our boss in there, I'll be on you before you can say petri-dish."

I simply walked past him into the penthouse. Inside, the walls were covered with priceless artwork, there was wood paneling on the walls, and there was fine looking furniture dotting the place.

"Hunter! Nice to see your finally here!" The intercom buzzed next to the door. "Please, up the stairs and first door to the right."

"Alright." I said, still admiring the place as I walked.

I went up the stairs, entering the door to the dark lit room. Inside, there was a figure standing next to a fireplace, smoking a pipe.

"Welcome to my home, Hunter." Dorak said, blowing smoke through his lips. "Glad you could make it."

"Just tell me the job. I want to be payed." Hunter replied, holding up his hand.

"Be patient, Hunter." Dorak said, dumping out the tobacco in his pipe and setting it on his desk. "Besides, both of you need a full briefing to pull this off."

"Wait, BOTH of you?" Hunter said, confused.

Another chair in the room spun around, revealing a quarian woman that had been sitting there quietly. She wore a battered white mask outside her helmet that looked similar to a human skull.

"Evela." Hunter said, recognizing her immediately.

"Hunter." She replied calmly.

Evela is a quarian mercenary that never completed her Pilgrimage, similar to Hunter himself. The difference is that she loves killing, bordering on psychopath. Hunter hated her.

"Ah, so you two do know each other." Dorak said, breaking the glare between the two. "That's good."

"Good?" Hunter yelled, infuriated. "This little bosh'tet has stolen twelve of my jobs!"

"It was nothing personal." Evela said calmly. "I only took them because I knew you couldn't do them."

"Screw you!" Hunter yelled, walking up and pointing his finger in Evela's face. "You shouldn't be out here, pretending to be a high-and-mighty mercenary! What you SHOULD be doing is making sandwiches back in the Fortilla!"

Evela stood up, grabbing Hunter's arm with lightning speed and twisting it into a deadlock. Hunter let out a yelp of pain as Evela took out her pistol, pressing it into Hunter's helmet.

"Listen to me, big boy." Evela said in a threatening tone. "If you say anything like that ever again, I'll introduce you to a world of pure pain from which there will be no return."

"As fun as that sounds to watch, I don't want the two of you killing each other." Dorak said, putting more tobacco in his pipe and lighting it. "Not yet, at least."

"Fine." Evela said, releasing Hunter. She walked over to Dorak's desk, sitting in one of the chairs in front of it.

Hunter rubbed his arm, walking over and sitting in the other chair. Dorak opened a holographic interface on his desk, opening up a image of the Interstellar Dynamics logo.

"Alright, this is going to take a while." Dorak said, taking a puff from his pipe. "My main competitor, Interstellar Dynamics, is developing a new device that will make them millions of credits."

"Interstellar Dynamics?" Hunter asked quizzingly. "Aren't they the main developer in ship parts for the Alliance?"

"Your memory is good." Dorak complemented. "Yes, they are the main developer for the Alliance."

"This sounds like it's going to be fun." Evela stated, sitting up in her seat.

"They are developing a new molecular fuel storage system. It will allow ships to hold ten time more fuel than normal." Dorak said, bringing up images from the inside of the facility. "I want the blueprints to the device, and the prototype destroyed."

"I'm guessing if this was easy, you wouldn't need us." Hunter commented, placing disgust behind the word "us".

"Your right." Dorak said, taking another puff of his pipe. "The production facility is protected by a platoon of Alliance troops, along with several layers of security that will need to be bypassed in order to reach the prototype."

"Damn." Evela said, crossing her arms. "This sounds better by the minute."

"I have a plan, so follow closely." Dorak said, setting his pipe down and placing his hands on the table. "The facility is surrounded by a laser grid, wired to an alarm. If you trip one of the lasers, the facility goes on high alert, sealing the entrances to the facility. I have acquired a pinch device capable of disabling the power in the facility for a brief moment."

"An EMP?" Evela asked, sounding interested.

"Yes. It should be able to disable the grid long enough for the two of you to slip into the compound. Once inside, you need to find two people: Commander Richard Atlas and Chief Engineer Chris Lazlo. They both have an ID card needed to get into the production facility. Once you acquire the cards, you will both need to insert them at the same time to enter the production facility."

"Richard Atlas, huh? Sound's like a hardass." Hunter said, shaking his head. "Where are these men located?"

"The Commander can be found around the Command Center, supervising the ingoing and outgoing shipments. The Chief Engineer can be found in the Workshop, located near the edge of the facility."

"These sound like men of interest." Evela said, rubbing the bottom of her helmet. "Wouldn't the facility go on alert if we knock out two of the most important men in the facility?"

"That's one of the main reasons why I want both of you doing this." Dorak said with confidence. "With the two of you, you can get in before they can raise the alarm."

"You really want me to work with her?" Hunter said in a annoyed tone, standing up.

"You two are the best damn quarian mercenaries in the Terminus. If you don't work together, neither of you get payed." Dorak stated, slamming his fist into his desk. "Understood?"

Hunter sat back down in his chair, glaring at Evela. Evela just chuckled calmly.

"Why do you need quarians for the job, though?" Evela asked.

"Only quarians can hack hack the mainframe to the production line quick enough." Dorak replied simply. "Once the mainframe is accessed by an outside force, there will be a countdown to when the mainframe will lock itself down automatically."

"Alright, alright, what do we do when we get inside?" Hunter asked, sitting up.

"One of you will go to the test labs and place explosives on the device, while the other will set charges on the main fuel line to the facility. Once the explosives are set, you will meet at the mainframe and hack the schematics to the device."

"What's the extraction plan?" Hunter asked.

"You will detonate the charges, causing an explosion to rock the base and the command center outside." Dorak said, smiling. "They should be too busy putting out fires and caring for the wounded to notice a few quarians slipping out. You will find a shuttle three kilometers north of the base. Use it to get out before reinforcements arrive."

"It sounds like you've had a lot of time to think about this." Evela said, leaning on her hand. "Why in such a rush?"

"The device will go into production this week. I want to have it before they can mass produce it." Dorak said, pointing that the picture of the device. "If they succeed in producing it, I'll be worthless."

Dorak looked over us once more, and stood up. "If you two can pull this off, I will also throw in a bonus."

"What's the bonus?" Hunter asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." Dorak responded dryly.

"I hate surprises." Hunter replied, annoyed.

"Well, deal with it." Dorak said, putting tobacco in his pipe. "You two will leave tomorrow. I have rooms set up for the two of you. Get some rest." He said, puffing his pipe.

"Your gonna need it."

...

**A/N: Sorry if the first chapter's a little short. It's just the intro chapter. The next one will be MUCH longer.**


	2. Infiltration

**A/N: This will not turn into a relationship. These two hate each others guts. Completely. Besides, Hunter already has an asari girlfriend, despite his sexist attitude. I haven't gotten that far with Evela, but she will NOT have a boyfriend, because of her psychotic tenancies.**

**This may or may not be the last mission they go on together, buy I can tell you it will not go exactly as planned.**

…

Evela and Hunter sat in their automated shuttle, heading for Shanxi. The Interstellar Dynamics production facility was located in the middle of a forest near the equator.

She looked out the small window, seeing the surface. She thought it was hard to imagine a war almost starting here. She expected to see battle-scarred terrain from orbit, but instead saw rolling plains, oceans, and thick forest dotting the surface. She guessed it was just more proof of human ingenuity.

Not that she liked it, of course. She preferred places that were dirty and run down. They were good places to wait for targets. She did have to admit that it was easier to kill people in nicer places, since they may people lower their guard, but she still preferred places that kept targets on their toes. It made jobs all the more challenging, and fun.

She looked across the small compartment, seeing Hunter was crossed-armed, staring at the ground. The mere sight of his discomfort was amusing.

"What's the matter with you?" Evela asked in a playful tone.

He didn't answer, somehow looking down even further. Evela sighed, thinking of something to say.

"Listen, Hunter. If you and I want to pull this off successfully, we need to work together." Evela said reasonably. "I know you don't like me, and I sure as hell know I don't like you, but we need to put it aside for now."

"Fine." Hunter said, looking up and uncrossing his arms. "But I'm warning you. If you try anything down there, I will kill you."

"Quit the tough guy act." Evela threatened. "There's no way to pull this off without each other, so stow it."

"I'll stow it when I'm not working with a fucking psychopath." Hunter replied, looking away and crossing his arms again. Evela could only imagine what his face looked like right now.

"Suit yourself." Evela said as the shuttle closed in. "But I expect you to work when I need you to."

"Same here." Hunter responded.

The shuttle landed in a clearing, blowing tall grass away. The hatch opened, revealing a thick forest outside.

Evela walked out, examining the area. There was no tech in the area other than the shuttle. She did notice there was a smoke cloud rising from the east, marking where the facility is located.

Hunter walked out, spotting the rising smoke cloud as well.

"I'm guessing the facility is that way?" Hunter said, pointing at the smoke.

"How the hell did you guess?" Evela replied, annoyed buy his ignorance. "Let's get going."

Hunter and Evela started making their way to the edge of the facility, making their way through growth and muck. They were making slow progress, and things got boring, really quickly.

"Tell me about that Ebbock Samson guy." Hunter randomly asked, cutting down another vine.

"Ah yes, the executive of steel." Evela said, thinking back to that job. That very HATED job. She had been hired to kill Ebbock Samson, a human executive in the Sirta Foundation. It took several attempts before she actually killed him. "Attempt #1. I broke into the Sirta Foundation headquarters and placed a grenade under his desk. The next day when he came in to work, it went boom." She exclaimed, slamming her fist into her palm.

"But he survived that." Hunter said in a mocking tone.

"Yes...he did survive." Evela grudgingly admitted. "His legs from the knee down were blown off, but he survived."

"Attempt #2?" Hunter urged on, wanting to hear more of Evela's failures.

Evela let out a loud sigh. "Not now."

"Why?" Hunter commented, stopping dead in his tracks.

Hunter looked down, seeing the edge of the laser grid.

"It looks like we're here." Evela commented, activating her Omni-tool as Hunter did the same. "Finally."

She and Hunter both sent the signal to the pinch device. Shortly afterwards, the grid fell silent and they both slipped in.

"The facility is located in an old quarry." She told Hunter as they ran. "We should find a high spot to survey the area."

"Fine." Hunter agreed as they ran through the foliage.

They eventually found the edge of the old quarry. Down below were at least a dozen buildings, all surrounding the main facility located in the depths of the old quarry.

Evela surveyed the area. The facility looked to be at least one battalion in strength, not counting the ones inside the building. There was a large shuttle pad located in the northern corner, where men were waiting to load supplies onto it. Engineers were scurrying around, attempting to find the source of the power outage.

Evela was annoyed. The pinch device disabled her Omni-tool, along with her weapons.

"Nice layout." Hunter commented, holding some sort of two-lenses device to his helmet.

"What the hell are those?" Evela asked, eying up the device.

"They're binoculars. A old human invention that magnifies your view." He replied, bringing them back around his neck. "Anyway, It looks like this will be a little more difficult that I expected."

"And why is that?" Evela asked, slightly annoyed.

"There are heavy turrets on top of what I'm was guessing is the Command Center." Hunter answered, pointing at a four-story building located on the far side of the facility. He brought his "binoculars" up again, sweeping around. "There also appear to be transponder scanners placed around the area."

"Transponders scanners? They use those to scan the ID on ships." Evela said, officially confused. "Why would they have them around here?"

"I'm guessing the soldiers stationed here have them built into their armor." Hunter replied, leaning against a tree. "That is going to be a problem."

"So I'm guessing if we walk into those scanners, the alarm will go off?" Evela asked, rubbing the top of her helmet.

"I can only guess." Hunter replied as all the lights in the base turned back on. He could tell everyone was confused as they wandered around, trying to find out what happened.

"They're confused. We should go now." Evela commented, grabbing her pistol off her hip and looking down the slope.

Hunter silently followed as they climbed down the rocky walls. Once or twice Evela nearly lost her grip on the slippery surface, but she quickly regained her grip.

Hunter was laughing as he climbed down with no trouble.

"What's the matter, Evela?" Hunter remarked in a mocking tone. "Never gone rock climbing before?"

"Shut your fucking mouth." Evela said, voice dripping with venom.

"Fine." Hunter replied, holding his hands up casually. "Touchy bitch."

They moved inside the gap between two buildings, watching out for sentries on patrol. There were two men standing outside the building, fully armored.

"Bingo." Hunter remarked, shutting off his Omni-tool and walking silently behind one of the men. Before Hunter could even grab the man's neck, Evela jumped in front of him, slitting both of their throats with a long knife. In quick succession, she grabbed them by their heads, covering their mouths and dragging them into the alley. Hunter stood there, frozen.

Evela chuckled, wiping the blood off of her knife using the back of her cape. "Let's find these IDs and get moving.

We both looked over the soldiers, unable to find any sign of the IDs. Evela eventually got frustrated, and started stabbing the soldier in the chest repeatably with her knife. Hunter, once again, found himself frozen as he watched Evela's fit of madness.

Evela suddenly stopped, and dug her hand into the man's chest, taking out a blood-covered chip.

"Here." She said, handing me her knife. "It's located next to their hearts."

Hunter shakily took the knife, cutting open the human's chest and digging out the ID.

"Yuck." Hunter said, wiping the blood off of his hands, trying not to get it on his scarf. "Why are they located there?"

"You really are a pussy, aren't you? Why do I bother leaving you alive?" Evela asked in a annoyed tone, standing over Hunter. "Come on. We got what we needed."

Hunter just glared at her with daggers, and he placed the chip into his Omni-tool and got on with the mission.

They moved from building to building, avoiding guards as they patrolled the perimeter. Hunter was thankful that the chip still worked. They finally reached the halfway point between the Command Center and the Workshop.

"Here's where we split up." Evela said with a relived tone.

"Finally." Hunter gruffly replied, walking away from Evela and heading towards the Command Center.

Hunter silently cursed Evela as he walked. He couldn't STAND being around that bitch.

Hunter had to admit she did have skills, but he thought skill didn't count for anything when you're a psychopath. Evela brought back some of his worst memories.

He thought back to when he went to Omega for the first time. He had taken a job to kill a few Eclipse mercs who were holding out on their employers. He had arrived to where they were suppose to be, where he found five freshly killed mercs, and a Quarian woman standing over them, stealing the merchandise.

Being too angry to think about who may had killed the mercs, he yelled at her, running up and trying to snatch the goods away from her. She quickly slipped out of his reach, and to Hunter's surprise, flipped him around and slammed the butt end of her pistol into his faceplate, cracking it. Hunter, with all the air knocked out of his lungs, was completely at her mercy.

But she didn't smash his helmet in or shoot him. She simply picked up the merchandise, calmly leaving the apartment. By the time Hunter got back to his feet, she was long gone.

"What the fuck?" Hunter said, looking around the room, and back out the door where she left. She took everything, killed everyone. Why didn't she just kill me, too?

That wasn't the last time he bumped into her, ether. She botched several more of his jobs over the years, costing him hundreds of credits. He almost managed to kill her the last time they met during a job, but he had to let her go after getting pinned down by several mercs.

Hunter sighed, rubbing the brim of his helmet. Now her was working WITH her. On a job. Together.

"_Fucking perfect._" Hunter thought as he finally reached the Command Center. He walked around the side, until he finally found an entrance. There was nobody on guard outside, so he sliced the door and got inside.

The hallways had an annoying sheen to them, looking so well cleaned that Hunter would consider taking off his helmet if he weren't sane. He reached one corner, hearing two humans talking, one male, one female.

"Do you know where Atlas is? I need to clear a requisition with him." A woman asked, presenting a datapad impatiently.

"I heard he had another migraine." The man replied in a solemn tone. "Sorry, Kate."

"Dammit!" Kate yelled, kicking the wall with her armored boot. "That's the third one he's had all week!"

"Well, I don't know what to tell you." The man replied, shrugging. "Maybe if you bang on his door hard enough, he'll actually answer."

"Come on, do you think I'm stupid?" She replied with a grin. "He'll kick my ass ten ways till' Tuesday if I do something like that."

"Yes, but you'll get his attention." He replied with a shit-eating grin. "That's what you wanted, right?"

Hunter got tired of their bickering, so he threw two knives across the hallway, nailing them both in their heads.


End file.
